Breaking Rule 12
by Caoilo
Summary: This may be one of the most trying cases the team might have ever faced perhaps it might even bring them close to breaking one of Gibbs's most important rules. The question is who out of the team will be the rule breakers!
1. The Stiff

Breaking rule 12

Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Of NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) didn't have many rules, only sixty nine or so. It was a spoken rule that they were never to be written down, thought that rule didn't get a number and some numbers are given to two rules. With me so far? Good because I'm about explain one of the most important rules and all the players.

Of course I have mentioned Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, what is notable about this man, aside from his ruggedly handsome good looks, is that he's an ex- Marine Sniper. It would be difficult in any walk of life to meet a man so honourable and with such high standers not just in the people he surrounds himself with but also with in himself. It is this honour, ability and standers that lead him to create his rules but sometimes even he would break the rules in fact there's a rule for that it's Rule 51.

Perhaps I should start at the start, after all no one set out to break the rules especially not Gibbs.

"Morning Tony." Welcomed Probationary Special Agent Ziva David, as she tied up her long dark hair.

"Hum ?! oh yeah sure Morning." Senior Field Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo said distractedly as he sat down in his chair.

Tony looked dishevelled which was not his usual look. Usually Tony looked like a dark haired James bond pre explosion.

"Are you ok Tony?" Special Agent Timothy McGee asked looking up from his computer screen.

Agent McGee is the team's computer geniuses but if you think that he looked like a stereotype of a grown high school nerd you would wide of the mark. McGee had his own allure after all brainy is the new sexy.

"Sure I am." Tony answered laughing nervously.

"Why don't I look ok?" Tony asked nervously trying to look at his reflection in the monitor of his computer.

"McGee is right you don't look … like you." Ziva agrees.

"It's this chick I'm seeing." Tony started to explain as he pated his hair down. "I've tried braking up with her three times."

"Does she know that?" McGee asked giving Tony his undivided attention.

"Well sure and then there's the breakup." Tony smiles. "You know how the ladies like one last.. good bye." Tony's smile became a knowing one.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"But then I leave and somehow we haven't gotten around to the breaking up part." Tony's face became a picture of confusion.

McGee smirks.

"Gear up dead Marine." Gibbs ordered coming around the corner of his desk.

"What's wrong with you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked looking at the particularly untied Tony.

"Nothing boss, grabbing gear boss." DiNozzo said grabbing his gun and bag then standing in front of Gibbs with the back of his hair on end.

Gibbs licked his hand and smoothed down Tony's hair.

"Thanks boss." Tony said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Come on." Gibbs called to the team as he reached the door way.

"Where we going boss?" Tony called as he jogged after him.

"Rock Creek Park." Gibbs answered.

"The one a few yards away?" Ziva asked.

"That's the one." Gibbs called.

The team arrived at the scene first beating Ducky and Palmer, that's Dr Donald Mallard to you, Medical Examiner and his Assistant James "Jimmy" Palmer.

"Wow it's January and this guy goes out like that?" Toney shivers and wraps his arms around himself while looking at the dead Marine who had decided to go out in a tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt.

"Aren't theses guy though survival technique's? I mean-"

Gibbs gave Tony a meaning full look.

"Shutting up boss." Tony said knowing not to finish his rant.

"Ziva have a look round find out if there were any witnesses, Tony walk the grid." Gibbs ordered as he started taking notes.

"What about me boss?" Mc Gee asked.

"See if the dead talk." Gibbs said tossing Mc Gee a camera.

"Yes boss."

"I think you'll find that's my job Jethro." Ducky said waddling up the uneven ground the body lay on.

"Hey Ducky what took you so long?" Gibbs asked standing back to let Ducky get to the body.

"Mister Palmer set the Sat Nav to Rock Creek Park Trail. We spent almost an hour going around in circles." Ducky explained in an annoyed tone

"It was an ease mistake to make." Palmer said standing behind Ducky.

The whole team looked at him.

"Or not." Palmer added shrugging.

"Mr Palmer when you're done." Ducky said gesturing for Palmer to help him turn the body over.

"Sure." Palmer said putting down his Feld kit.

As Ducky and Palmer tuned the body Gibbs saw something. Gibbs pointed it out to McGee who snapped it.

Gibbs bent down and picked up the piece of paper.

"What is it boss?" McGee asked.

"I think that's for Abby to figure out." Gibbs said putting it into an evidence bag.

"Ok so no one saw it happen. The old man was out walking his dog which he does every day at this time." Ziva told Gibbs in a flat tone.

"What no one heard the gun shot?" McGee said to the group.

"Nope, they had a silencer on." Gibbs said standing away from the body.

"Well observed Jethro. Yes the marks on the back of the head indicate that he was shot at point blank rang after someone had attached a silencer. Of course we'll have to wait for Abby to verify it but I'm sure she will agree."

Turning the body over reviled the USMC logo on the front of the t-shirt. Rage ran through Gibbs just like it did any time he saw a dead marine, somehow Gibbs never let it show well unless the interrogation room counts.

"What's the time of death Ducky?" Jethro asked.

"Sometime around eleven pm. Almost twelve hours ago, poor chap." Ducky looked down at the liver probe he had taken out of the body which now lay face up.


	2. What's Your Number

Back at the Navy Yard Tony, Ziva and McGee were at their desks.

The phone on Tony's desk is ringing.

"Are you not going to answer that?" Asked Ziva gesturing to Tony's phone.

"Ha ha, no!" Tony answered.

"Is that her?" McGee asked.

"It could be but why take the chance." Tony said giving the phone an evil look.

"So you are putting her on the little finger?" Ziva asked.

Both Tony and McGee looked at each other and then at Ziva.

"The long finger. I'm putting her on the long finger." Tony said correcting Ziva.

"I don't understand what is the difference?" She asked.

"Well-" Tony started to explain.

"Something wrong with your phone DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked walking towards his own desk.

Tony's phone stopped ringing as Gibbs flicked his phone shut.

"Sorry Boss. Thought it was someone else." Mumbled Tony.

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked standing in front of the screen.

"This is Lance Corporal Landon Larkin." McGee said clicking the remote.

A picture of a blonde man, in a Service uniform, come on to the screen.

Ziva tilts her head, alive he was quite the looker with a strong cheek and jaw bone as well as blue eyes.

"Like what you see." Tony asked Ziva in a whisper.

Ziva turned her head around and gave Tony a sideward glance that far from contradicting Tony in fact it seemed to give the importation Ziva agreed. Tony took a step back he was actually shocked.

"He's married. He lived in Georgia and after being injured in the line of duty he applied to NCIS he was doing his SABTP at the Glynco FLETC." McGee told them.

They were quite for a moment the fact he was about to become one of them had sent a chill through the room.

"Boss what is a retired Marine from Georgia doing in Rock Creek Park?" Tony asked.

"Good question DiNozzo. Why don't you ask his wife?!" Gibbs told him.

"Good idea Boss." Tony said leaning forward and taking a piece of paper from McGee.

"Ziva go with him." Gibbs said without looking at Ziva.

Ziva's jeering smile disappeared.

"But that is almost a ten hour drive and I-" She began.

Gibbs turned towards her with a stern look on his face.

"Am going with Tony." She turned and got her bag from behind her desk.

"I'm driving." Tony announced while spinning the keys on his index finger and smiling widely.

"If you dive it will take us sixteen hours." Ziva said with her hand out waiting for the keys as the stood at the lift.

"No." Tony argued as he held the keys to his chest.

"You can give them to me or I can take them but if I take them you will be off active duty for weeks." Ziva warned.

"Wow when you don't get what you want you go straight to violence don't you?" Tony observed as they both stepped into the lift and he handed the keys over.

"Not always." Ziva said with an alluring smile.

Tony's face was a picture of shock as the doors of the lifts closed.

"Boss, are you sure it's wise to let them go together. I mean it's quite a drive and well they hardly get on at the best of times."

"Don't worry McGee, Ziva can handle Tony." Gibbs said walking away.

McGee turned back towards the lift.

"That's what I'm worried about." He mumbled to himself.

*whooshing noise*

Gibbs walks in to the Lab, load music is playing. A song called "Promises" just the kind of thing Gibbs hated.

"Abby!" Gibbs shouted over the noise.

It's here that I should explained that Abigail "Abby/Ab's" Sciuto is a forensic scientist. She is most certainly not your average forensic scientist, with her Gothic dress and taste in music you could be forgiven for thinking that's all she is but Abby is so much more. She is often referred to and an unbelievably happy Goth but even that doesn't cover it, most are surprised by her upbeat personality and good looks.

"Gibbs." Abby squealed, not that it was heard over the music.

Abby scurried over to the radio, not a mean feet in the Demonia Trashville 518 platform boots.

"What have you got for me ab's." Gibbs asked now the music had stopped.

"Well the piece of paper was caked in mud and blood." Abby explained turning to her computer.

"The blood matched the victim, no surprise there. The mud was more difficult I had to use-"

"Abby?!" Gibbs called giving her a warning look not to used technical words.

"Ok so anyway I tracked down several traces. The majority of the soil was of course" Abby clicked a button on her keyboard. "From Rock Creek Park." Abby throw both hands towards the screen like ta-da.

"But the fascinating thing was I found traces of soil from other places and they all lead to-"

"Georgia" Gibbs cut in.

"You stole my thunder." Abby said annoyed putting her hands on the waistband of her tartan skirt.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"On the piece of paper were three digits but the paper was torn so I have no idea what they could be. I know it's not a phone number so I gave it to Timmy."

"That it?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm still waiting on evidence from Ducky." Abby crossed her arms as she spoke.

"Ab's." Gibbs waved a Caf-Pow.

"I haven't earned it." She said turning away.

"You always do in the end." Gibbs walked forward, kissed her on the cheek and left down the plastic cup.

Abby blushed a little and when Gibbs leaned back she played with one of her two plats.

"I always like these." Gibbs said playing with the other one. This made her blush more.

She pulled her red bottom lip into her mouth.

"I'll ask Ducky if he has anything for you." Gibbs said walking out the door.

Abby really hated it when he got her going like that. Though she knew there would never be anything between them.

"Whooshing noise*

"Hey Ducky." Gibbs says waking in.

"Ah Jethro, I was just about to call you yes." The Doctor started as he walked around the body that lay on the examination table. Ducky was wearing a light blue gown and visor.

"What have you got for me Ducky."

"It looks like a 9mm bullet. Of course I'll leave it to Abby to verify." Ducky gestured at the bullet in a small evidence jar.

Jimmy picked it up.

"The clothes as well Mister Palmer please." Ducky gestured to the bag of clothes that lay near the door.

"Sorry yes doctor." Palmer said turning back and after a nervous giggle he left.

"Anything else Ducky."

"I'm afraid not Jethro. He is being stubbornly mysterious I've never had such a secretive visitor before." Ducky said looking down and the Lance Corporal.

"Maybe he will speak more to Abby." Ducky said with a little smile.

"Speaking of stubbornness it reminds me of a time I performed an autopsy on-"

*Whooshing noise."

Ducky looks up and Gibbs is walking out the door.

"I'm sure you won't mind me telling you." Ducky said starting to sew up the body.

"I was quite young, well younger then I am now anyway. And we came across this body."

(Scene change)

"I told you to slow down." Tony grunted as he tried to push the car.

"That really is not helping." Ziva snapped.

"Oh really?" Tony muttered back.

It was dark and they were miles away from anywhere. The car had skidded and is now wedged against a tree.

"What is your problem?" Ziva asked.

"What's my problem? What's my- haven't you ever seen Deliverance?"

"No." Ziva shrugs.

"Believe me if you had you'd be worried too. This isn't going anywhere." Tony says getting back into the car.

"Have you got reception?" Ziva asked Tony when he was back in the car.

"No, you?"

"No."

"God, it's so cold." Tony said rubbing his hands together.

"And what do you suggest?" Ziva asked in a warning tone.

Tony raised an eyebrow and smiled suggestively.

"If you want to keep your appendages, keep your hands to yourself." Ziva warned.

"Hey I'm just saying we survive. Isn't that survival 101? Body heat!"

(Twenty minutes later)

Tony was lying on Ziva's full clothed chest.

"Not that I'm complaining but, why am I lying on your chest."

"Because If anyone try's anything I can handle it from here."

"What if I try something."

"Who did you think I was talking about."

"You know team members are meant to trust each other." Tony said looking up into Ziva's eyes.

"I trust you just not your- Is that your gun?" Ziva asked.

"What you think the barrel of my gun is that big and long?" Tony asked.

Ziva put her hand behind her back, Tony was sure she was reaching for her knife. Without restraining her or stopping her reaching for her knife, Tony leaned up and kissed Ziva.

Ziva pulled her knife out and held it close to Tony's face.

"Do it again."

"Sorry I just -"

"I said do it again." Ziva told him letting her soft lips take his bottom lip into her mouth. Her top tin lip above and her full bottom lip below.

Ziva lowered her knife and tucked it between the seat cushions.

Ziva Leaned forward until Tony was on his back.

Tony held his hands near her but was too nervous to touch her.

Ziva unzipped her coat and lifted her jumper; she hovered above him in a tight white tank top showing her shapely breasts.

"Ziva-"

"Sh, this never happened."

**A/N please review thank you for reading and happy new year.**


	3. A time to Shine and a Time to Hide

Ziva and Tony lay on the backseat when they saw lights approach.

They dressed quickly and within moment there was a knock on the window.

"Hey folks is you Tony?" This old stranger asked.

"Yes." Tony answered his hair sticking up all over the place.

"I'm George, Your friend eh what's it now Mac something."

"McGee?" Tony replied.

"That's the feller. He said he turned on you GP-whatsit."

"GPS?!"

"That's the one. Well he noticed you weren't move'n' and well he rang me up and asked me ter swing by seen as he couldn't reach you himself." The old man smiled and in the light it looked as though he was missing a few teeth.

"Ziva it's happening." Tony said in a small scared voice.

"Are you two ready to go or do ya need another minute?" Again the old man smiled he's creepy smile.

"Oh no we're good. Just survival technique." Toney said stepping out of the back seat fully dressed.

"We never called it that in my day." The old man laughed a wheezing laugh and coughed at the end.

DiNozzo saw the old man's tow truck.

"Let's get you two love birds into town." The old man said jeeringly.

Ziva was not happy this is not what she had meant by "this never happened"

Tony was disappointed he could have stayed in the car for hours, he even forgot about the cold.

Soon Tony and Ziva were knocking on Mrs Larkin's door.

"Who calls their son Landon Larkin anyway?" Tony said in annoyance.

Ziva knew this was only a front for his annoyance at having to sit next to the old man all the way into town.

"Someone who is American yet has Irish ancestry." Ziva shrugged. She knew Tony would hate her answering his rhetorical question but she didn't care he had been quite icy since leaving the car.

Tony didn't answer only leaning across her to press the doorbell.

A woman of average height came to the door. Even in the dark her hair shone like black satin and her skin was an ashy gold. Her beauty did not go unnoticed by Tony who instinctively took his sunglasses off. Yes even in the cold dark night he was wearing sunglasses that was just who DiNozzo was.

"Hi Mrs Larkin?" Tony asked.

"Sí."

"I'm Special agent, Anotny DiNozzo with NCIS and this is Probationary Agent Ziva David. May we come in?" Tony asked moving forward.

"Husband not here, you come back later." She said trying to close the door.

Tony put his foot in the gap.

"We need to talk to you ma'am." He told her through gritted teeth.

"La señora Larkin, hemos venido a hablar con usted sobre su marido." Ziva said leaning in to the gap as Tony kept his foot in place.

"Is there a language you don't know?" Tony asked but with anger not aw, after all Mrs Larkin may have been beautiful but she was also strong. Tony was losing the feeling in his toes.

"volver cuando mi marido está en casa." Mrs Larkin begged.

"Lo siento señora Larkin , pero su marido está muerto." Ziva explained.

Tony had no idea what was going on but Mrs Larkin let the door open and Tony took his foot out of the gap. He hoped on the spot a little.

Ziva gave a small smile at the idea of Tony in pain.

"Por favor, pase lado." Mrs Larkin asked as she stepped aside and held the door open for them.

"Gracias." Ziva replied.

Tony waited for Ziva to go first and then he side stepped in behind her as if Mrs Larkin would shut the door any minute.

Mrs Larkin indicated that they sit on a floral patterned couch. When they did she disappeared and came back with a tray of tea. Tony observed that it was odd for such a young woman to act in such a way after all she could hardly be more than twenty five then again Mr Larkin was only closing in on thirty.

"Gracias." Tony managed to say but that was the extent of his knowledge with the language.

After his thanks Tony looked to Ziva for help. This gave Ziva a little thrill; though it disappeared the moment she remembered she would have to explain to this young woman that her husband was dead.

"La señora Larkin ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas sobre su marido." Ziva tried to be tentative.

"Sí." Though Mrs Larkin looked as if the last thing she wanted to do was answer questions.

Ziva started to ask basic questions, when were they married? Two years ago. How did they meet? At a coffee shop, Mrs Larkin was studying at a local collage and Mr Larkin was home on R&R.

The entire time Ziva and Mrs Larkin spoke Tony looked lost.

And the most important question, where was she at the time of the murder? At home on her own, she had tried to call her husband but when he didn't answer she thought it was part of his NCIS training.

Ziva explained that they might need to talk to her again.

"adiós y gracias por el té." Ziva said with a small smile.

Tony and Ziva walked back to the car.

"Well that was a waste of time. Tony said wrenching the replacement car door open.

"Really? I do not think so." Zive said defiantly.

"Oh yeah?" Tony questioned.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she went to collage here."

"So?"

"The only words she knew were "my husband is not home come back later" She didn't even know the word for yes. She must not be interacting with her neighbours she has no every day English and her Mexican Accent is still very strong. There is something clammy going on here."

"Fishy."

"What?"

"Nothing." Tony said exasperated and rolling he's eyes as he climbed into the car.

"It's late maybe we should find some where to-"

"Not happening." Ziva snapped.

"Maybe I should drive after all you were the one who-" Tony didn't finish his sentence when he saw the look on Ziva's face.

They were back in D.C with in five hours.

Ziva dropped Tony home.

"Are you sure I can't interest you in a-" Tony began to ask and Ziva tore off.

"Good night then!" Tony shouted down the road as the rear lights of the car disappeared around the corner.

Ziva drove to Gibbs's house. She knew that he would want a full up date and it was best to tell him in person, or at least that's what she told herself. It was common knowledge that Gibbs rarely slept and never locked his doors.

Ziva let herself into the house, she heard voices coming from the basement. Ziva drew her gun and headed through the house heading for the basement door, but when she made out the words she stopped with her hand hovering over the handle.

"Oh Gibb's it's so smooth and hard. It's longer than I thought it would be."

It was no surprise that Ziva recognised the voice.

Abby was in the basement with Gibbs.

Ziva retreated; she quietly left the way she entered. Even the grass hoppers didn't hear Ziva's footsteps on the frosty grass. Yet as Ziva got into the replacement car she heard Gibbs's front door open.

Gibbs walked out onto the footpath in his USMC hoodie and tracksuit bottoms and behind him standing on the porch was Abby in nothing but Gibbs's USMC t-shirt.

Ziva couldn't account for the sudden rush of anger she felt. Maybe she could but she would never admit it, she had held back less important information during torture. She was taking this to her grave.


	4. Wen da Lab's a Rockn Don't Come a Knockn

Little did Ziva know what the rest of the team had been up to in the twelve hours her and Tony were eh gone.

"Don't interrupt me McGee." Abby said pausing her music without turning to face him.

"You know it's creepy when you do that right?" McGee asked.

"Look I haven't got time to be nice Abby. I got nothing of the vic's clothes, I still don't know what that number is and now Tony and Ziva are missing and I can't doing anything."

"Abby calm down."

"McGee don't tell me to calm down-"

"I turned on their GPS." McGee said taking Abby's shoulders.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Abby asked herself.

She turned to her screen and click a few things. She smiled.

"Wait their not moving." She said sounding concerned.

"I'm sure it's nothing besides I rang a tow truck to go get them. I also realised that the three numbers are part of a licence plate." A wide smile spread across McGee's face.

"You are-" Abby started to say.

She pulled McGee into a hug, then she leaned back to kiss him.

Suddenly Abby was taken with an urge one that had lived at the back of her mind for many years.

She placed both of Timmy's hands on her buttocks which were already showing a little under her short skirt not that you would notice if she had her white coat on, but she was already letting that fall to the floor.

"Abby I don't think-"

"Then don't think."

"But-"

"Your hands are on my butt, and I'm not wearing any panties." She whispered in his ear.

"Abby." McGee breathed barely able to speak he was so full of excitement.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Abby whispered as she held the bottom of her tight t-shirt which had a skull and pink bow on it.

McGee didn't speak.

"Nod if you want me to keep going." By now Abby's t-shirt barely covered her breasts.

McGee closed his eyes and nodded.

Abby smiled and lifted her t-shirt over her head reviling her B cup breasts. McGee was both shocked and very aroused.

Felling McGee getting an erection made Abby's nipples go hard.

She pushed McGee up against the fridge. They both fell to the floor with a small bang.

"Ouch." McGee said.

"Sorry." Abby laughed nervously.

"You ok?" She asked looking up at him from where she lay on his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine." McGee answered a little annoyed as he rubbed the back of his head to check for blood.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" She asked moving his hand to her right breast and biting her lip.

McGee groaned.

Abby rocked against his pelvis.

"Abby." McGee whimpered with want.

Abby took pity and undid McGee's trousers.

She jumped back with surprise.

"My god McGee."

"I know."

"Why- I mean wow."

McGee blushed a little.

"I know I mean it's kinda big." McGee tried to say shyly.

"Kinda?!" Abby said taking it her hand.

"Mmm the things I'm going to do to you." Her tone was a mixture of warning and promising.

She lowered herself and gasped.

"Uh. Oh McGee." Abby gasped as they both began to move.

"Oh god." She moaned as McGee quickened his pace.

He cupped her breast as she moved against him using his thumb to caress her nipple .

"Oh God Timmy." She said rubbing her own left breast with her left hand and pulling on her chocker with her other hand.

Abby arched her back and McGee watched as her breasts bounced.

(Scene change)

"First DiNozzo and Ziva, now you!" Gibb's said from his desk when McGee returned to his own desk.

"What?" McGee asked confused.

"Everyone just keeps going AWOL today."

"Oh right boss. Sorry I was just giving Abby a hand." McGee tried not to blush.

(Later)

McGee needed help with tracking the Lance corporals phone.

"McGee!" Abby says smiling as she used her remote to turn down her stereo.

"Eh hi Ab's." McGee said blushing and looking any where but at her.

"I just needed your help finding the Lance Corporals cell phone tryt-ory I- I mean history." McGee said fumbling with some papers.

"Ok." Abby said deflated as she took the papers.

Abby put the information into the computer, this is where the magic happens, the non sexual kind.

"Ok, well it's off right now but the last place it gave a signal was..." Abby waited for her computer to ping.

"A cell tower near Fayetteville, North Carolina two days ago." Abby said turning around beaming with a smile at her own efficiency, momentarily forgetting the awkwardness between them.

"Ok thanks Abby." McGee said turning towards the door still not looking at her.

"McGee wait!" Abby called walking forward and holding his arm gently.

"I don't want us to change, please tell me we are ok." Abby pleaded.

"I don't know what we are." McGee's face had turned burgundy as he looked at the ground.

"Don't say that." Abby's voice was small and full of emotion.

"I'm sorry Ab's I can't lie to you." McGee replied his voice wavered.

Abby wanted to hold him there till things were no longer so awkward or until a miracle happened and they both forgot the event, though she was sure it would have to a sever bang to the head for her to forget that. Suddenly she let go, He must not want her and if that was the case she wasn't going to beg. Then again maybe he just wished it never happened, perhaps he wished that they had just stayed friends and not let it turn into this awkward thing, this mutating bacteria that was already spreading and decaying everything.

Abby let go and turning her back she went to her computer.

"Go, I'm sure Gibbs wants that info." She said trying to sound angry.

She heard the doors open and close. She opened her mouth and a small whimpering cry came out. She angrily grabbed her remote and turned the music back up. she stretched both arms out and leaned on her desk for support. Her two plats dangled at the sides of her face as her eyes watered.

(Scene change)

McGee told Gibbs about the LC's cell but with Tony and Ziva still Non comunicado Gibb's wasn't going to send anyone else out.

"We'll regroup tomorrow." Jethro said putting on his coat.

"If you hear from Tony or Ziva let me know." Gibbs said putting his gun in it's holster and walking to the lift.

"Yes Boss." McGee shouted after him.

(Later that night)

Gibbs was in his basement working on another carpentry project.

There was a creek on the stairs.

"Hi Ab's" Jethro said with his back to her still sanding a piece of timber.

"Hi Gibbs." Abby returned he's greeting with a smile.

"Is it Tony and Ziva?" He asked turning to face her.

"No, no I just.. you know what it doesn't matter bye Gibbs." Abby said turning to go back up the stars. What was she thinking coming here. She couldn't tell him about McGee well not if she wanted McGee to live and well the other reason she came over was never going to happen, Gibbs just doesn't think of her that way or at least she doesn't think so.

"Abby it's the middle of the night I know if you drove here-"

"I didn't I kinda had a drink after work and well..." She shrugged.

"Abby what's wrong." Gibbs's face was the picture of seriousness.

"Nothing." Abby tried to say cheerfully.

"Then why are you here?" Gibbs asked in a concerned tone.

"I was hoping, I mean I wanted to know if.." Could she bring herself to ask for something she had been wanting since she first met Gibbs? It could be a way of coping with the heartbreak she felt for McGee.

"Will you help me build a coffin?" She asked. "Chicken." she scorned herself in her head.

"At ten thirty at night?" Gibbs asked.

Abby shrugged "What better time to build a coffin?"

"You can't work with wood in those." Gibbs indicated Abby's black t-shirt with a skull that had two pink bows and her tartan skirt.

"What? Why."

"Lacquer, turpentine-"

"I work in a lab Gibbs." She reminded him.

"Yes Abby but you're used to using that equipment."

Abby was so distracted by the word equipment, it had her mind racing she forgot to even argue.

"In the closet in my room, get yourself a t-shirt." Gibbs ordered.

Abby complied and when she returned Gibbs gave her a strange look.

"Don't worry I'm still Abby underneath." Abby assured him showing that she still had her clothes on under the t-shirt.

Gibbs did his wonky knowing smile. Abs loved that smile but McGee had a smile that- Abby shook her head, she was here to forget about the whole McGee thing and now apparently to make a coffin. What had she gotten herself into.

Gibb's had started to show Abby how to pair the wood. Gibbs moved the tool over the wood quite face Abby had to block her naughty thoughts this was not the time to compare the movement to something else.

"You try it." Gibbs offered Abby the tool.

Abby pressed it into the wood. It skimmed across it and nearly took Abby's other hand off.

"Maybe we should start with sanding." Gibbs jeered as he took the tool away.

Abby went red as Jethro handed her a piece of sandpaper.

Abby touched the wood.

"Oh Gibb's it's so smooth and hard. It's longer than I thought it would be." Abby said in aw.

Suddenly Gibbs held his finger to his lips. Abby looked confused then for a fleeting second Abby wondered if she was about to get the thing she hadn't even let herself believe was possible. The Gibbs reached over to the press and picked up his gun.

It took Abby a minute to realise there was danger. What with the drink she had and her brain preoccupied with lust.

Gibbs checked the mag and racked the gun and took the safety off.

He signalled to Abby to stay where she was but once Gibbs was up the stairs she followed him.

The house was clear and Gibbs stood on the footpath. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but Gibbs wasn't one to overreact, well outside of the interrogation room.

_**A/N Sorry I know I've been writing this rather quick but at the moment there are like a million non-fic story's roaming around my head and on top of that I am trying to write for this fan fic and two others and I start back on my course in two days so this is the last few days I have for a while. Thank you for being so understanding. Please leave a review your input could make me a better writer. **_


	5. Wide of the Mark

The Next morning all the agents arrived at work.

Ziva had been quite polite to McGee but stand offish with DiNozzo Which McGee noticed.

Tony again looked dishevelled.

"That girl still after you?" McGee asked with a wide grin.

"No I had a night terror. Kept dreaming this deadly assassin was after me." DiNozzo told McGee who looked confused. Then DiNozzo gave Ziva a look that made it clear he was talking about her. Luckily McGee hadn't noticed.

They had their usual banter, even if Ziva was being unusually obtuse, when Gibbs walked in.

"Where were you two last night?" Gibbs asked as he reached his desk.

DiNozzo and Ziva looked at each other.

"Boss?" DiNozzo asked questioningly.

"Where was my debrief?"

"Ziva was meant-"

"I was going to go debrief you but I thought that it was so late, that or you might have your hands full." Ziva knew she should have left out the last part and she couldn't hide the distaste from her voice.

McGee and DiNozzo looked confused but Gibbs looked taken aback.

Just then Abby appeared.

"What have you got for me Ab's?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva sniggered and everyone looked at her.

"What?" Ziva asked trying to sound innocent.

"Nothing, but Ducky wanted you so I said I'd save him the call." Abby said smiling.

Gibbs stood up and walked around Abby, he lead the way to the morgue. Abby stood behind Gibbs and gave McGee a look that should have killed him stone dead.

Ziva and Tony didn't notice but there was no way McGee had missed it.

When Abby left the room Ziva mistakenly asked a question out loud.

"What has she got that I do not?" Ziva was looking after the two that left.

She blushed when she realised that she had actually said it to the room.

Tony looked stunned.

"You mean besides a sense of Gothness and an upbeat persona? nothing." Tony finally answered.

Ziva gave him a warning look and went back to work.

A few minutes later and Ziva got into the lift. As the doors were about to shut DiNozzo jumped in.

"So what is it?" He asked.

"What is what?"

"What is your problem."

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"But I do worry, coz with you being like this there is a reason to worry."

"What do you mean?"

"When you are" Tony gestured to her. "Like this it means some ones in trouble."

Ziva didn't answer, the doors opened and she walked out.

When Ziva returned to her desk Gibbs was also back and Tony had just finished debriefing him.

"I should have known that Last night."

"Sorry Boss." DiNozzo apologised.

Gibbs turned to Ziva and waited for her to apologise, but he would have been waiting a long time.

"Gibbs you forgot this." Abby said coming around the corner holding a file.

"Thanks Abby." He said taking it.

"I was wondering if I could come over again tonight?" Abby asked with a little smile.

Ziva couldn't believe they were talking about it right there in front of everyone.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

McGee was actually aghast.

"Oh Gibbs is helping me build my own coffin." Abby explained.

She had on purpose waited a moment for McGee to get jealous.

"Oh, that's …. Nice." McGee tried to sound his usual self but he didn't quite hide his relief.

Ziva didn't know whether to believe it or not. Was this Abby's cover? Ziva didn't think that if it was any more then Abby said Gibbs would not have acted so calm. Ziva realised she was staring at Gibbs, she lowered her eye's to her monitor.

Now this Tony had noticed.

"What has everyone got?" Gibbs asked as Abby left the room, she didn't look at McGee as she left.

"I've been looking into the calls from the LC's cell phone." McGee answered.

"I was doing background on Mrs Larkin." Tony told Gibbs.

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Not much Boss." Tony mumbled "But I'll keep looking." He added quickly.

"Ziva?" Gibbs didn't know if she would even answer him.

"I found out that Lance Corporal Larkin has no immediate family other than his wife but I found out he has Grandparents in Ireland. They fly in tomorrow."

"Good work Ziva." Gibbs commended her.

"Oh and Gibbs, I don't think they knew he was married." Ziva added.

"I'm glad someone's got some answers." Gibbs said not looking at any of them.

Tony gave Ziva an angry look but Ziva wasn't smug about the compliant, if anything she felt a little guilty after thinking that Gibbs had slept with Abby.

"Coffee run." Gibbs said to McGee holding out a twenty dollar note.

"Eh I would Boss but I have all-" McGee started to explain.

"I'll do it." Ziva offered standing up and taking the money.

Everyone looked shocked, Ziva just had to get out of the office.

"I'll go with her boss." Tony said grabbing his gun.

Gibbs gave him a questioning look.

"She always messes up my order." He told Gibbs, who nodded and DiNozzo jogged after Ziva. Great she thought.

They both stood in the lift for a minuet but as soon as they were between floors Tony stopped the lift.

"So are you going to tell me the truth?" He asked her, his tone was wavering it threatened to become one of anger.

"The truth? About what?" Ziva asked confused.

"About last night?"

"I told you it never happened!" Ziva was mad, why was he bringing it up again?

"I'm talking about why you left Gibbs's house. Why didn't you stay to debrief him?" Tony asked.

"And who said I was at Gibbs's house last night?" Ziva asked.

"Abby told McGee that Gibbs had thought someone was there but that he didn't see them come or go. Now I wonder who that could have been." Tony asked rhetorically.

Ziva rolled her eyes and leaned forward to press the button.

"And then I thought well why would Ziva go there and then leave again without even talking to Gibbs?!" Tony said blocking Ziva's way.

"And then I remembered what I thought at first, when Abby said she had been at Gibbs's. But why would that make you leave? Unless you didn't want them to know you went there. Though if you really went there to debrief Gibbs there wouldn't have really been a reason to leave. I mean sure they could have been doing the horizontal tango but that wouldn't have normal fazed the old Ziva."

Ziva started to blush, which wasn't like her, how had Tony figured all this out? maybe he only played dumb half the time.

Ziva didn't remark on any of Tony's theory's which really bothered him.

"That's why you went there isn't it? To ….to you know!" Tony demanded moving closer to her.

"What really bothers you Tony? That something about his silver hair makes me go all tingly in my special place? Or that you were not enough man for me." Ziva asked getting close to Tony's face.

"Is any man enough for you? I doubt it. I mean there have been a few, I thought for sure Michael's … well I thought it would take you a long time to get over it but no." Tony clicks his fingers.

Ziva balls her hands into fists.

"Just like that, you know what I think the average working girl could really get time management lessons from you I mean two agents in one night. You really were working up the ladder. I'm really surprised you didn't have a revolving door fitted." Tony had chucked the whole time he spoke.

Ziva slapped him so hard across the face that Tony's head whipped sideways.

Tony took a moment then he nodded, the force of the hit had made tears automatically appear in his eyes, they had nothing to do with emotion. Tony turned around and pushed the button letting the lift move again.

Ziva stabbed the button for the next floor with her finger. When the doors opened she turned and flung the twenty dollars at Tony, which landed at his feet.

"You get the coffee!" She moved quickly without running.

The doors closed again, Tony knew he had deserved it, he had gone too far. He had wanted her to say he was mistaken, that she hadn't gone to Gibbs for that reason, he wanted her to admit to feeling more for him, Tony. That their moment together wasn't a "Any port in a storm" moment that it meant something, that she had been there with him and done that with him because she had feelings for him. Any chance of her admitting that was gone, he had blown it.

**A/N this might be my last chapter for a while but I hope you like it so far please review.**


End file.
